My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/Sweetie Belle meets Thrackerzod and Sweetie Bot
Sweetie Belle meets Thrackerzod and Sweetie Bot is a crossover fic between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and FimFlamFilosopher's The Mentally Advanced Series and SherclopPones' Friendship is Witchcraft. It revolves around Sweetie Belle encountering her two alternate selves whose mission is to protect her. Style The story is written from the viewer's point of view, in third person. Summary The story opens at the Mentally Advanced Series Universe, where Thrackerzod met Sweetie Bot in a dark alley, whom the latter told Thrackerzod that they need to protect Sweetie Belle. In the Friendship is Magic Universe, Sweetie walks in the Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie is decorating it to throw a party for Surprise, a pony who looks like her. After leaving the Sugarcube Corner, Sweetie Belle head to the CMC Clubhouse to hang out with her fellow crusaders, who are hanging out with another filly named Zoey. Though allowing the two to hang out with the filly for a while, she felt bored, not knowing what she wanted to do. When she go back to the Carousel Botique,she saw a message ball, which gives out a message telling Sweetie Belle to meet someone in the Everfree Forest before it exploded. She heads to the Everfree Forest, where Thrackerzod and Sweetie reveal themselves to her, explaining that they are given a mission to protect her from a very powerful evil force before disappearing. Sweetie Belle then head back to the CMC Clubhouse and told Apple Bloom and Scootaloo (though Scootaloo is hesitant to believe). A large cloud then appears on top of the clubhouse as it sends several monsters to capture them. As they are cornered,Thrackerzod and Sweetie Bot appear, telling the monsters to back off as they and the cloud disappear.The two revealed that the cloud is called the Evil Force of Darkness (who originated from Sweetie Bot's world and that it's after Sweetie Belle because she has the World Ripper, a device powerful enough to cause a big distortion in the universe. It's desire is to rule the 3 worlds. Just then, the cloud came back and sent Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to the other two worlds. Apple Bloom found herself in the Mentally Advanced Series Universe and met this universe incarnation of herself and Scootaloo, who agreed to help her get back to her world. At the same time,Scootaloo had met the Friendship is Witchcraft Universe incarnation of herself and Apple Bloom. Unbeknownst to the three, FIW Applejack and FIW Rarity saw them. more coming soon.... Characters My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters Sweetie Belle The main character. She is a Cutie Mark Crusader with a sweet singing voice. She is a young unicorn. She is also Rarity's younger sister. Her role in the story decipts her meeting with her two counterparts while encountering a greater evil. Apple Bloom Applejack's sister and a Cutie Mark Crusader. She is a young Earth Pony. She is also the story's main character. During the second chapter, she got sent to the Mentally Advanced Series Universe while meeting that universe's incarnation of herself and Scootaloo. Scootaloo A young pegasus who idolizes Rainbow Dash and a Cutie Mark Crusader. She is also the story's main character. During the second chapter, she got sent to the Friendship is Witchcraft Universe while meeting that universe's incarnation of herself and Apple Bloom. The Mentally Advanced Series Characters Thrackerzod The Mentally Advaced Series Universe incarnation of Sweetie Belle and a main character. She considers herself a "normal" pony (in reality, a demon posseing this world's Sweetie Belle). She and Sweetie Bot are given a mission to protect Sweetie Belle. MA Apple Bloom The Mentally Advanced Series Universe incarnation of Apple Bloom. While technically the same age as her counterparts, she is shown to have childish traits. She is a secondary character in the fic. MA Scootaloo The Mentally Advanced Series Universe incarnation of Scootaloo. She acts like Johnny Bravo, frequently adding 'babeh' or 'hoo' at the end or the middle of the sentence. She is a secondary character in the fic. Friendship is Witchcraft Characters Sweetie Bot The Friendship is Witchcraft Universe incarnation of Sweetie Belle and a main character. She is a robot. She and Thrackerzod are given a mission to protect Sweetie Belle. She was told that she was a robot prior to the fanfic but was eventually reprogrammed to make sure she doesn't go on a rampage. As a result,she uses the name Sweetie Bot to differ herself from the original. FIW Apple Bloom The Friendship is Witchcraft Universe incarnation of Apple Bloom. She has the exact same personality as the original Apple Bloom. She is a secondary character in the fic. FIW Scootaloo The Friendship is Witchcraft Universe incarnation of Scootaloo. She seems to have the exact same personality as the original Scootaloo, though nothing much is known about her. She is a secondary character in the fic. Reception none External links *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4